As-tu le courage d'aimer ?
by CimBom57
Summary: One Shot NaruSaku. A quoi pensaient donc Naruto et Sakura, à propos de la "fausse déclaration" de cette dernière? Était-ce vraiment faux?


_**Si un jour je fais une folie**_  
_**Si je te dis que je t'aime**_  
_**Te moqueras-tu de moi en riant**_  
_**Ou bien m'aimeras-tu également?**_

Sakura y pensait toujours. Elle pensait aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Alors comme ça il n'aimait pas les personnes qui se mentent à eux-mêmes. Donc il ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, il avait vraiment l'aire de l'aimer. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il répondrais à ses sentiments. Car oui, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle qui pendant des années pensait en aimer un autre. Certes elle aimait Sasuke, elle l'aimait toujours. Mais pas comme avant. De toute façon elle ne l'as jamais aimé, ce n'était que de l'admiration et elle voulait faire comme les autres filles pour pouvoir s'intégrer. Pendant des année elle à courue derrière un « faux amour ». Maintenant, elle venait de perdre le véritable amour, même si cela n'as jamais été la sienne. Oui elle a fait une folie. Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle faisait confiance à son ami Saï qui lui avait avoué les sentiments du blond à son égard. Elle voulais donc utiliser cet amour pour le protéger. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en danger à cause d'une stupide promesse. Une promesse qui les a fait souffrir. Donc elle a avancé le moment où elle allait lui avouer ces sentiments. Elle était allé le voir sous la neige lui dévoilant tout ce qu 'elle avait enfouit au fond de son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait caché.

Le résultat ne fut pas ce auquel elle s'attendait. Il avait l'aire surpris par cette déclaration. En faite il avait raison, c'était une situation inattendue et soudaine. C'était trop pour le jeune homme. Elle passait son temps à le frapper. Personne aurait pu penser qu'elle vienne lui dire qu'elle l'aime et surtout, qu'elle abandonne Sasuke. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle avait déjà pensé aux conséquences : Soit il a allais se moquer d'elle, soit il allais accepter ses sentiments. Mais il avait fait une chose auquel elle ne voulais pas penser. C'était la troisième conséquence potentiel de cette déclaration improvisée. Il l'avait repoussé. Oui Naruto Uzumaki avait repoussé la seule femme qu'il aimait. Mais ce détail, elle ne le connaissais pas. Pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait plus. Tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Tout est de ça faute à ELLE.

_**As-tu le courage d'aimer**_  
_**Mon cœur bat autrement**_  
_**Si seulement toi aussi tu m'aimais comme cela**_  
_**Que tu me le dise, mon amour**_

Du courage. Voilà ce qu'il faut pour aimer. C'est ce qu'avait compris un certain jeune homme du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Il aimait une personne inaccessible. Une personne qui en aimait une autre. Sakura Haruno aimait Sasuke Uchiha : son éternel rival, son meilleur ami. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal. C'est pourquoi il faut être courageux. Il faut faire fasse à cette souffrance. Celle que l'on ressent quand on est loin de celle qu'on aime, alors qu'elle se trouve juste en face de soi. Être si proche, mais en même temps, tellement loin. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il la voyait. C'était devenu une sorte de routine. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur s'emballait. Il voulait tellement la serrer contre lui. Lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il le savait, il n'avait aucune chance de la conquérir. Il restera toujours le perdant. Son rêve a toujours été de devenir Hokage, certes. Mais il avais aussi un autre rêve : fonder une famille. « Famille », il n'as jamais connu cette chose. Mais il était têtu sur un point précis. Un point qui est irréalisable. Un point pour lequel il n'avait aucun espoir: Il voulait la fonder avec la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Avec la femme de sa vie. Si seulement elle l'aurait aimée ne serait-ce un tout petit peu. Il ne pouvais pas espérer plus. Un peu ça lui aurait suffit.

Lui qui voulais l'entendre lui dire qu 'elle l'aime. Il avait entendu ces mots, de ça propre bouche. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », comme il l'espérait. A ce moment là, il se croyait encore rêver. Il croyait encore que c'était une de ces illusions. Il essayait alors de se réveiller. Mais il compris vite que tout cela était vrai. Elle était là, devant lui, sous la neige avec les joue rosis par le froid ou la gène. Il était surpris, choqué même. Quelque chose clochait. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas cohérent. Hier elle aimait Sasuke et aujourd'hui elle vient lui dire que c'est lui qu'elle aime. Il a partagé son incompréhension et elle a insisté. C'était la goutte qui a débordé le vase. Il lui a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser lui dire. Il lui a carrément dit qu'il détestait les gens qui se mentent à eux-même. La détestait-il ? Bien sûre que non ? D'un côté il était heureux de cette déclaration. C'était les mots qu'il a toujours voulu entendre. Mais pas dans ce contexte la. Ça lui a encore plus fait du la vit alors partir. Elle avait l'air déçu et énervé. Il en était sûre : il l'avait perdu à jamais.

_**Sans parler, qu'avec les yeux**_  
_**Si tu me dise que tu m'aimes**_  
_**Si tu verrouille tes yeux à mon cœur...**_

On pensait qu'on appelais « amour impossible », l'amour de deux personne qui ne pouvaient être unis à cause d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes. Mais voyant la détresse du cœur des ses deux jeunes, cette vérité est devenu fausse. Malgré leur passé douloureus, ils espèrent toujours s'avouer leur amour, même avec un regard cela leur suffirait. Mais en temps de guerre ils ne peuvent pas se voir. Même s'ils se cherchent, il ne pourraient pas se trouver. Cette guerre allais encore plus les faire souffrir. Mais une chose est sure. Il s'aimerait toujours même s'ils ne savent pas que c'est un amour réciproque, leur cœur ne leur appartiennent plus. Ils se les ont échangé sans s'en rendre compte. Il continueront à se regarder de loin. Un jour peut-être ils pourront enfin se voir vraiment, en oubliant tout ce qui les entour. Ils pourront alors s'unir à jamais et plus rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer.

Il faut vraiment être courageux pour tomber amoureux ...

_**As-tu le courage d'aimer**_  
_**Mon cœur bat autrement**_  
_**Si seulement toi aussi tu m'aimais comme cela**_  
_**Que tu me le dise, mon amour**_


End file.
